Golden Eyes
by Inuyasha-lover13
Summary: Koinu seems to know this evil girl about her age. Where is it that Koinu lived exactly? Real chapter 6 is up now.
1. Golden Eyes:Prolouge

Hey!! This is my first fic ^.^ please be easy on the flames. Oh...I don't own Inuyasha and co. The original characters are MINE!!! YOU TAKE THEM I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!! -.- Okies ^.^. So r&r  
  
Golden Eyes  
by:Rabid_fangirl13  
  
The arrow flew, pinning Inuyasha to a tree. Kikyo stood before him, her bow in a just-fired position.  
"Inuyasha!! How could you?!" Kikyo yelled, before her sealing arrow sealed Inuyasha forever.  
"Kikyo I..." Inuyasha fell under the seal.  
Kikyo stumbled to the ground. The villagers ran to her side.  
"Sis, your hurt badly." Kaede kneeled next to her sister.  
"Inuyasha!" A young girl's voice cried.  
A girl with long white hair, amber eyes,and dog ears ran crying, her bare feet beating against the cold earth beneath them.  
Two villager men grabbed her before she could reach Inuyasha. The six-year-old cried her eyes out as she yelled,"Inuyasha! Brother!"  
She looked at Kikyo, her eyes full of sadness,anger,hatred,betrail,confusion, and loss.  
"Kikyo...how could you? Why didn't you beleive me?!" She screamed.  
Kikyo looked at her,"Koinu I..."  
"Shut up! Shut up...I hate you!" Koinu ripped away from the men running to the woods.  
Kikyo died hearing those words, the words I hate you. This was her best friend...Koinu.  
  
  
Kagome and her family were eating dinner, like they did every night. 10 year old Kagome talking about her day at school, Souta trying not to talk like a baby, gramps chatering about this and that, and Mrs. Higarashi smiling and listening.  
Kagome was just talking about the class average on the math test, when they heard the front door fly open.  
In the blink of an eye, a six-year-old girl with long black hair stood in the room, tears flowing freely from her brown eyes.  
Kagome stood,"Ko, whats wrong?"  
"He's dead, Kagome. My only family is gone, and there isn't anything I can so to bring him back." She stated very clearly, before breaking down and jumping into her friends arms.  
"Nothing!"  
  
  
So there you go. That was a little weird...but all will be explained as the story goes. 


	2. Back to the Past:Capter 1

Hey!!! Ya know...the prolouge was a really weird begining. But ya know like I said, it will all be explained as the story goes. I don't own IY at all. So R&R.  
  
Return to the Past  
  
"Ko! Time to wake up!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled up to the sleeping 13-year-old.  
Ko's eyes slowly opened, she yawned, and slowly rose from bed.  
"So early, school bites,"Ko mumbled as she pulled on her dark blue pleated skirt.  
  
I'm Ko Ginte Starr. I live with the Higarashi's. *pulls on white blouse* My parents died when I was just an infant. *puts on a black tie* And my older half-brother doesn't want anything to do with me. *puts arms through a dark blue vest* My only other family...one brother, but he died 7 years ago. *puts on knee high white socks* It doesn't really faze me as much as it used to. *puts on a dark blue jacket that falls just below her chest* It's been 7 years. I was 6 then, but now I'm 13. *pulls her long black hair into a low pony tail* I can take it. I'm not a kid anymore.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Then she grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs.  
The comotion had already started. Kagome was upset about grandpa's terrible birthday present, and was not letting him off without a fight.  
Souta, Ko, and Mrs. H were calmly eating breakfast, while Kagome and gramps fought.  
"5 bucks on gramps." Souta mumbled.  
Ko looked at him,"No way, have you seen Kagome's yelling average? It's better that last season."  
Mrs. H chuckled. Ko always made a joke out of everything. Her sense of humor was classic, but she always seemed to stay pretty serious when telling jokes.  
Ko finished the last of her pancakes, and washed the dishes. She and Kagome put on their shoes, and were out the door.  
"Man, why did you have to bicker with gramps so much?" Ko eyed her friend.  
Kagome stared at her,"He gave me a mumified Kappa hand for my birthday. What kind of a present is that.  
Ko thought for a second,"...a crappy one."  
The two girls chuckled, but continued their walk to school.  
Ko's eyes noticed Buyo's tail disappear inside the well house. She slowly followed him. Why am I following him? And of all places the WELL!  
As the two of them entered the old well house, a look of regret and fear crossed Ko's face.  
What's up with Ko? She looks...afraid, almost terrified!!  
They stood at the top of the stairs, both staring down at the well, Ko sweating and shaking.I...I can't move! NO! I can't face him yet!  
"No...not yet." Ko mumbled.  
Kagome looked confused.  
"Ko, what are you....?" Kagome started.  
All of a sudden the cover over the well burst into peices, and a giant centipede woman grabbed Ko and Kagome.  
After dragging the girls into the well, it seemed to loose interest in Ko, and threw her down the well. She vanished.  
"Ko!" Kagome screamed, but she was already gone.  
  
~Ko POV~  
  
I woke up at the bottom of the well. My head hurt badly. Looking above me I saw...the sky!  
"Oh no, I'm...*gulp* in Sengoku Jidai."  
This was just great. I was trapped 500 years in the past, and my best friend could be lost.  
I stood up, brushing myself off, taking off my shoes and socks, my jacket, vest, and tie. No need for them. Then, grabbing the vines, I climbed out.  
I found myself walking to the one place I hated and loved the most. The Goshinboku.  
I stopped, staring at the trunk. There he was, Inuyasha, my only family left.  
  
Muwhahahahahah!!!! End of chapter 1...the last one was the prolouge. 1 thing, Ko and Koinu ARE THE SAME PERSON!!! If you haven't figured that out yet. the next couple chappies will explain about her...so sit back and wait! 


	3. Wake Up you Idiot!:Chapter 2

Hey guys! This chapter is a little short because there is somthing about the story I need to explained. But that is at the end so read and enjoy. ^.^  
  
Wake up Idiot!  
by:Rabid-fangirl13  
  
Ko walked up to Inuyasha, tears swelling in her eyes.  
"Wake up you idiot!" She began to pound on his chest."You jerk! You have to wake up!" tears now flowed freely down her cheeks."Inuyasha no...baka."  
Giving up, she walked quietly to the village drying her eyes as she went.  
"I hope Kaede remembers me...it's been 7 years for me...but 50 for her.  
When she topped the hill she saw the village,"It's so pretty...nani?" She noticed a group gathered around a girl...Kagome!  
"Shit..."Ko mumbled to herself,"this is very bad. Kagome doesn't even know where she is."  
She hung low until night-fall, sleeping in the branches of the Goshinboku.  
The calm wind blew her hair and leaves rustled as Ko slept...waiting. She knew Inuyasha was below her, yet he made no sound or movement, the feeling scared her.  
When she felt a sudden movement from the tree; she slowly opened her eyes,"It's time." she mumbled to herself as she readied for a fight.  
Kagome came running into the clearing, being chased by the centipede that had dragged her, and Ko down the well earlier that day.  
"Man, this sucks." Ko mumbled to herself.  
"Hello, Kikyo."   
Inuyasha was awake.  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAH!!! END END END...ok...sorry. KK...so the next chapter is a funny chapter. It has nothing to do with the story I just put them in here to have fun. So if you want to skip it, that is ok with me...but it is as funny as hell! At least I thought it was. Oh...I don't own Inuyasha...Oh and that you Misao GC for telling me that 5+6 doesn't = 13...I was really tired last night and it must have slipped my mind. So thankies!!! ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 3, Funny 1

Chapter 3 funny 1  
by:Rabid-fangirl13(Rabid)  
  
Ok, this is one of the pointless chapters that has nothing to do with the story line. Just funny and pointless, because most of my story is pretty serious so I need to let my sugar high do the writing somtimes. Read at your own risk. Skip if you want.   
  
Authors note: Bri, Kelz, and Tabi are a few of my friends that help me with my story. They all have their own characters.  
  
~set up~ Inuyasha and co. are at tree...Kagome has fainted  
  
Rabid:So, Ko jumped out of the tree and... huh? AHHHH!  
  
Ko:What the crap?!  
  
Rabid:*falls from sky* AHH!  
  
IY:What the hell?  
  
Centipede:*looks up stupidly*  
  
Rabid:*falls on centipede* huh? Oh, sorry!  
  
Kaede:Who are you girl?  
  
Rabid:Hmmm...*looks at Kaede* I'm the writer..  
  
Kelz:*pops out of nowhere* EEE!!!*squeel of joy*  
  
Rabid:Kelz?  
  
All:Kelz? Huh?  
  
Kelz:*blinks*...monkey  
  
Rabid:*glare*  
  
IY:Will someone please tell me what's going on?!  
  
Rabid:Touchy touchy  
  
Kaede:I thought that this was serious  
  
Rabid:*thinks* It WAS  
  
Centipede:Will you please get off?  
  
Rabid:Oh, sure *jumps down*  
  
Kaede:My, Kagome, what do...*looks at Kagome who has fainted* When did she...?  
  
Rabid:um...*checks script* ok... before the stranger falls from the sky...wait, I didn't wirte that!  
  
Bri:*holding notebook and pen* Heeh, I stole it from you.  
  
Rabid: you are so dead!  
  
Bri:Ah!*gives Rabid notebook*  
  
IY:*blank face*uh...  
  
Rabid:*evil smile as she begins to write*  
  
Kelz and Bri:Uh oh...  
  
IY:*a little brown puppy falls onto his head* Ah, what?  
  
Kelz:Ah! It's the evil brown puppy from hell!  
  
Rabid:No it isn't, but that ain't a bad idea*begins to write. Suddenly, the puppy grows huge fangs and his eyes turn red*  
  
IY:NOW he's the evil puppy from hell.  
  
Rabid:*cheesy ass smile*  
  
Kaede:Strange, the girl's word is power.  
  
Kelz:*hiding behind Inuyasha's tree* Yea! Rabid is scary when she's in control.  
  
Bri:Yea, she's even worse when she's awake...  
  
All:?  
  
Bri:...never mind  
  
Rabid:*looking at a leaf on a tree* leaf pretty...  
  
IY:She's easily entertained  
  
Kelz+Bri+Rabid:leaf pretty...  
  
IY:...okay  
  
Ko:*fell asleep a LONG time ago*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mortals, bow to me!  
  
Bri:Sessy-sama!  
  
Rabid:he's not suppoused to be here for like 5 more chapters!  
  
Tab:Sesshy-sama!*runs and huggs sess, drops notebook*  
  
Rabid:Tabi!*sigh* let's get this...*villager runs by screaming with the evil puppy bitting his butt*  
  
Villager:Ahhh! Get him off me!  
  
Rabid:Like I was saying...let's get this story back on track.*erases everyone's memory but herself, Kelz, Bri, and Tab. Sending Sess back to where he belongs. sigh* Allright! Back to the story!  
  
T+K+B: Yea!  
  
That was pointless...but I needed to have some fun tonight. Next chapter will be actual story. So look forward to it! ^.^ 


	5. Get to Know Me:Chapter 4

sigh* I wish I could just skip school and write this all day. But that isn't going to happen. So read and enjoy ^.^ !  
  
Get to Know Me:Chapter 4  
by:Rabid-fangirl13  
  
Kagome stood in fear. The centipede towering over her.  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" It yelled, charging at her.  
"No way! She's givin' it to me!" The newly awoken Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree.  
The centipede paid no heed to Inuyasha; instead, it ripped to Shikon no Tama from Kagome's body, then proceeding to swallow it.  
"now" Ko wispered in the tree above.  
The centipede laughed in victory while Kagome was crumpled on the ground in pain.  
"Now my power is complete! Nothing can stop m..." blow to the stomach cut the centipede short.  
Kaede's eyes widened,"She has returned..."  
Kagome looked at the old woman with pained eyes,"Who...Kaede-bachan?"  
"....Koinu."  
"Heheheheh! You really ought to be more careful centipede. I might kill you on accident." Ko stood in the clearing.  
"K..."Kagome started.  
Kaede's expresion softend,"Koinu..."  
"Thats my name, don't wear it out!" Koinu smiled,"Been a while,huh Kaede? Maybe you should retire. I'm only 7 years older, but your 50!"  
The centipede was angry at the girl," How dare you, you, HUMAN!"  
Koinu snapped her head at the centipede. Her once cheerful eyes full of anger,"What did you call me?"  
A pendant fell from inside koinu's shirt, whose sleeves were now rolled up to her elbows,that had a cresent moon on it.She looked down at it, hitting herself on the head, then taking it off.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as Koinu's once black hair became a pure white, her teeth curved into fangs, her finger nails narrowed and slowly became claws. The dark brown of her eyes faded to a golden color and white dog ears ontop of her head took the place of her 'human' ears.  
Inuyasha stumbled with his words,"You're a...a...a..."  
"Hanyou?"Koinu finished his sentence for him,"but you know...I am more than that Niichan(older brother)."  
Everyone froze. No one but Koinu and Kaede had known about Koinu being Inuyasha's sister. No one was suppoused to know.  
"Nii...chan? NANI!!!????" Inuyasha yelled.  
Koinu covered her ears in pain.  
"Owey! You don't have to yell so loud!"  
"You are not my sister! She's dead. My mother told me the night she told me to flee the castle!"  
"Well, she had a good reason to lie!'  
"What was it?"   
"I...can't tell you"  
"Ha! I..."   
The centipede rushed at Koinu, but she had already vanished.  
"You have to be faster than that!" Koinu said, sitting on top of the centipede's head.  
"why you!"  
Koinu lifted her hand and plunged it into the centipede's back, ripping out the Shikon no Tama, then proceding to cut off the centipede's head.  
Kagome's pain finally took over, and she blacked out.  
  
Kagome awoke to the smell of herbs and a burning fire. Opening her eyes, she found herself in Kaede's hut.  
"What happened to me?" She asked outloud.  
"You blacked out from blood-loss."  
Kagome turned to the owner of the voice, Koinu, who was sitting on the back of a very uncomfortable Inuyasha. As he tried getting up, Koinu stopped him with one word,"Osuwari(sit)." He hit the ground HARD.  
The weird thing about how Koinu said sit, she sounded like....  
"Koinu?"Kagome looked at her friend, who now looked nothing like the 'Ko' that Kagome knew.  
"yes?"  
"The way you said sit just now..." Inuyasha hit the ground hard again. Koinu looked down at him.  
"That one wasn't me." she turned to Kagome,"Kaede put that rosary around his neck, and the first word that someone said would bind him to them. I imatated your voice perfectly! So now when you or I say the 's' word, he hits the ground.  
Kagome looked confused, but then she noticed a purple rosary he didn't have around his neck before. She then made the conection.  
  
Koinu and Inuyasha left the hut so Kaede could explain Kagome's situation to her. Inuyasha was a little tense.  
"Now that we have established that you ARE my little sister," he said," what exactly do I do with you now?"  
She looked at him and smiled," Get to know me."  
He looked at her, a slight blush crossing his face. His little sister was a kid in so many ways, but she was more adult than he was.  
They sat in the branches of a tree talking.  
"So you grew up in another world?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"yea."  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't really know."  
"....who raised you?"  
"Neo, Les, Tera, Rei, and...."  
"And who?"  
"Kikyo."  
Inuyasha froze then smiled,"You were that other little brat that followed her around. The one that bugged me all the time."  
Koinu looked at the ground blushing,"yea, that was me."  
They're conversation went on for hours,but most of it was Inuyasha talking about his past. Koinu said nothing more about her own. 'Get to know me' her own words rang in her head. I am getting to know him  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! END. So Koinu's past is still shrouded in mystery! Not even Inuyasha knows, so how can I tell you? I don't Own Inuyasha and co., but Koinu is mine.  
Agian, Ko and Koinu ARE THE SAME PERSON! The next chapter will explain why she has two names. Till next time Ja ne! ^.^ 


	6. The Jewel Story and the Theif:Chapter 5

Hey dudes! Sorry about this being so late, but I had some issues this week. -_- it was so evil that I didn't have time to write a new chappie (it shall burn in hell). ^.^ but now I am back. So let's begin!  
  
The Jewel Story and the Theif  
by:Rabid-fangirl13  
  
Inuyasha and Koinu went back into the hut. It was time for Koinu to explain some things that neither party, Kaede or Kagome, truly understood.  
"So, Koinu, you still hate your name?" Kaede asked.  
  
Author's note: Koinu means puppy!  
  
Koinu looked at her,"How could I not? Thats why Kagome knows me as Ko. I HATE the name Koinu." she sighed,"but now I can't stop people from calling me that.  
Kaede's expression was stern again,"Right now that is not important. What is, is that you tell everyone here exactly WHAT the Shikon no Tama is. There is something you know about it that no one else does."  
"Alright, but the story is long, and right now there are things I can't tell you." Koinu was in a serious mood.  
She sighed and began telling the story.  
  
~Koinu story~  
"Mommy?" a young girl about 5 looks up to her mother.  
"Yes, Tama?" her mother replies.  
"Why do you fight youkai?" the girls inquisitive brown eyes peer at her mother.  
~Koinu story end~  
  
"Wait, wait wait" Inuyasha interupts.  
"WHAT!?" Koinu yells.  
"What does this have to do with the Shikon no Tama?"  
"Shut up and you'll see."  
  
~Koinu story~  
"Well" her mother says,"That is what we, the Cetra do."  
  
Authors Note:Yes yes I know, the cetra are from FFVII. That is the point  
  
"But why?" the girl asks.  
"We must protect the humans." Her mother reaches to a stone around her neck. Inside is the faint outline of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
*flashes to Tama's mother fighting with a big youkai. Tama and Kirara(in big form) are on the ground*  
"Mommy!" Tama yells out.  
"Tama, you have to protect the Soul Core. I will seal my soul and the soul of the youkai inside it. You must keep it safe until your daughter can protect it. And so her daughter can reclaim our power. Tama, you must make up a legend to keep it's secrets secret. What will be it's name?"  
"Mommy I..."  
"Answer me Tama!"  
"Shi...Shikon no Tama!"  
"Why?!"  
"Because it will take 4 souls to restore it! And it is a jewel in the human world!"  
"Good girl..."  
A bright light engulfs Tama's mother and she cries out,"Kirara! Keep her safe!"  
When the light clears, The Shikon no Tama falls into Tama's hands. A slight pink glow comes from it.  
"Tama!" Villagers dressed as Youkai Taijia run up to her."Tama, what is that?"  
She looks into her hands,"The Sou...Shikon no Tama. It can....give youkai power and .... um ... bring good fortune."  
~end Koinu story~  
  
"So thats how it started." Koinu said.  
"Wait." Kaede stated cooly," There is more."  
Koinu sighed.  
  
~Koinu story part 2~  
"Kara! Kara!" Tama, now 22 walks through the woods. She is wearing a black and white Miko outfit.  
"Mommy, up here!"  
Tama looks up to a tree where her 5-year-old daughter is sitting with a white Inu-youkai.  
"Kara!" Tama sighs, then smiles,"How are you Inutaishou?"  
Inutaishou looks a little embarassed,"Um...I'm alright."  
"Good."Tama looks at Kara."Sweety, we have to go home for awhile."  
"Why?"   
"The Shikon no Tama has been stolen, and I need to report back home. We'll be back...in a few years."  
"Mommy!"  
~Koinu story part 2 end~  
  
"So Tama and Kara went home, and when Kara turned 16, she came back and married Inutaishou. They had 2 kids. A boy and a girl. Inutaishou died 4 months before the girl was born, and Kara died 1 week after the girl was born." Koinu spoke with a little anger in her voice.  
"Who were they?" Kagome asked.  
"Me and Inuyasha."  
Everyone froze. Inuyasha smiled after awhile.  
"That means the Shikon no Tama is mine."  
Koinu raised an eyebrow,"No, Inuyasha, it's mine. I am the forth soul. The one to bring the power back to it's rightful place. It's mine by birth."  
"But I am older than you!"  
"So. I am a girl!"  
"That's why I should get It!"  
"don't you get it, Inuyasha? The stupid thing is my soul and my life!"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. Her life depended on a stupid jewel that youkai and humans were after? That explained why Koinu always hung out with Kikyo. Because she was purifing it, not Kikyo!  
The relization hit Inuyasha hard. He had wanted his sister's life, to make himself stronger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree thinking.  
Do I really want the Shikon no Tama? Maybe if I use it...Koinu will die. I won't let that happen. I won't let anyone use it! Koinu is the last conection I have to my mom!  
Inuyasha noticed a bunch of crows gathered in the tree. He decided to go crow hunting.  
Slashing away at the crows, he noticed the biggest, ugliest one flew a different way.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"So little Koinu is all grown up?" A women, surrounded in shadows, pet the big, ugly crow."Thank you, Corinte, you are a good Carion Crow."  
The crow crackled in pleasure.  
"Now then." She looked at a human she had captured," This large human leads a band of theives. Corinte, I want you to eat him, and use his body to get the Soul Core from Kagome."  
The crow pounched on the man, his pained screams and the woman's evil laughter echoing through the night.  
* * * * *   
  
Kagome and Koinu talked inside the hut. Kagome laying on the floor with the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  
"Koinu...how do I get home?" Kagome asked her friend.  
"Well," Koinu thought for a moment," My guess is the well."  
"The well huh?"  
And with that, the 2 girls fell asleep.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! End of chapter! Was that too short? I tried to make it longer, but I got writer's block. I don't own IY, but Koinu and Koari(next chapter) are mine. Please review! I need at least 5 reviews to keep going, and I will check the names, so don't review like 3 times. That will only count agianst you. I am kidding, but please review! 


	7. guys that was a joke

guys...that was a joke...the story isn't over....don't leave me! *cries* please! I am sorry!  
  
Rabid-fangirl13  
  
I am working on the real chapter 6 right now! 


	8. The Shadow of Evil and The Red Comb

Heheheheh...Hahahahah...MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *Maniacal laughter fills the room* I killed Inuyasha in the Apocalypse! *Evil French laughs *Sorry.. Sorry ... sorry. That was a joke guys...GOMEN!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! *Begs on knees* Anyway...this is the real chapter 6.  
  
The Shadow of Evil and the Red Comb  
by:Rabid-fangirl13  
  
A dark figure darted toward the village. Quietly it approached Kaede's hut; peering into the window. It smiled, its fangs shining in the dim morning sun.  
"Heheh. This'll be fun." the figure, a young girl, laughed jumping off.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Maybe I should tell them where I am going..." Kagome said to herself, as she walked toward the well, "No, if I leave now...it shouldn't matter if I was ever here.  
With that she continued her way to the well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heheheh, bad Kagome." The women in shadows watched Kagome in a mirror, "Wandering out on your own. You should have taken Koinu with you, so Corinte could kill her. She is the reason we don't have the Soul Core."  
"183.... Commander."  
The woman turned to another girl about the age of 13.  
"What is it, 84?"  
"Commander, Lord Sei wants to know if your plan can kill Koinu. And.... "  
"And what?"  
"Corinte has mastered the movement of the human ma'am. May he be sortied?"  
"Yes, 84. And tell Sei-sama that I will not let him down."  
With that, 84 left the room, and once again 183 watched Kagome.  
"Don't fail me, Corinte."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede walked through the village looking for the girl, but no sign of her was to be found.  
Koinu and Inuyasha stood on a roof listening to the people talk below them. Koinu turned to Inuyasha; they nodded, and jumped off to find Kagome.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagome walked toward the clearing surrounding the well talking to herself," If I got here by going through the well...then going through it again should get me home.... right?  
While she was lost in thought, 6 men jumped out from the trees and knocked her unconscious.  
  
They took her to an old abandoned hut in the middle of the forest. There, their leader took the Shikon no Tama from around her neck, and began handling it. Until a voice stopped him.  
"You've had your fun, Corinte. Now it is time to kill those mere mortals." 84 stepped from the shadows, and her features finally visible.  
She wore black jeans, with the left leg cut off while the other was completely intact. Her shirt was a black tank top. On her left arm she wore a black, arm-tight band from her wrist to her elbow, and her other arm was completely bare. Her right arm bore a tattoo that read: T-84. Her shoes were black boots. Her black eyes filled with evil and corruption. Her hair was dark brown, and cut to her chin.  
"Who are you?!" one of the robbers shouted.  
She just laughed, "I am T-unit 84, but you don't really need to remember because," she slowly raised her right hand, then bring it down quickly a sword with a black blade appeared in it, "I am going to kill you, and use your blood to paint the Gate Wall!"  
Slashing, screaming, and insane laughter were heard all through the forest, catching Koinu's ears.  
"Huh?" Koinu turned in the direction of the sound. "What was...."  
"COME ON KOINU!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NO USE FIGHTING IT HUMAN!" 84's voice rang through the trees.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP M...." a scream from a human scattered the birds in a tree next to Koinu.  
Inuyasha turned to her," Let's go."  
"Yea." she replied.  
The dark figure followed Koinu and Inuyasha. Smiling and waging it's bushy brown tail all the way.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Pain shot in her head, and she cringed in pain.  
"So, you finally awoke." 84 stood over the bloody human bodies, now unidentifiable.  
"Oh my god! What the hell are you?!" Kagome screamed.  
84 laughed with pleasure, "Are you frightened? Not nearly frightened enough!"  
84 swung at Kagome, missing her neck by a few centimeters.  
"Oh… you're no fun! I can't kill you fast if you move!" she then smiled, "So I'll just do it slowly!"  
84 ran toward Kagome and brought down her sword.   
The clash of two swords rang loudly instead of cut flesh.  
"Nani!" 84's eyes were wide with surprise.  
Infront of her stood Koinu, her hair once again black and her eyes deep brown. A short sword with a silver blade, and a light blue tassel hung from a hilt of the same color.  
84 smiled, "Koinu, you made my job a whole lot easier. Corinte! Take the Soul Core to the commander! Hiayaku! (Hurry)"   
"I don't think so!" Koinu threw 84 into a wall and dashed at the rotting corpse in the corner. She shoved her hands into its chest.  
"Kiyaaaaaaaaa!" a crow's pained screams came from inside the body.  
Koinu tore out her hand, holding the Crows heart in her bloodied hand.  
"Koinu!" Inuyasha ran in, looking rather tired. He gasped when he saw the dead men, blood, and above all, the blood on Koinu's hand.  
The corpse dropped the Shikon no Tama and it rolled toward 84.  
"Ahahahaha! Fools!" she grabbed the Shikon not Tama, then held out her hand." Blood, arise and come to me!"  
All of the blood scattered on the floor rose up and formed into a ball in 84's hand. It shone black light and then it subsided. 84 put it in her pocket.  
"Sakeu, Koinu, seki to naru hodo."  
  
Authors note: This is NOT Japanese. It is Anorak. A language I made up  
  
"Eitiea foru! Saka ni hanashteto. Tamashi ka koru!" Koinu yelled back at 84.  
84 smiled, "Make me."  
All of a sudden, the shadows in the room began to rise and 84 seemed to absorb them. Two black bat wings broke out of her back as her maniacal laughter filled the room.  
"Chase me down and make me!!!" 84 was going insane, "I will not fail Lord Sei!!"  
She flew through the roof laughing.  
"We have to follow her! She's going to go after humans." Koinu yelled back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Why?" Kagome was afraid to ask but did.  
"….for their blood."  
Inuyasha's eyes grew. "What for?!"  
Koinu shook her head, "Right now that isn't Important! Come on, let's go!" with that, Koinu took off running.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sei stood infront of a pedestal, and ontop of it was a black ball. Inside the ball was Koinu.   
"You're so beautiful, Koinu. Why can't you be evil? You're most beautiful when you're evil."  
"Sei-sama." 183 walked toward her master. Both of them surrounded in darkness.  
"Nani, 183?"  
"Sire. Corinte has failed, and 84 has lost her mind, but she will lose the Soul Core as well. I believe…"   
"That is none of your concern. Did you bring her?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." Sei held a red comb in his hand.  
"Her soul shall be mine."  
"Sire…."  
Sei reached over and Kissed 183.  
"You are the commander of my forces. Your soul belongs to me too."  
Sei pulled a small black sphere from his pocket. Holding it against the red comb, they became one. The comb shone black.  
"The shadow of evil will always be over you, Koinu. And now my latest minion shall make you mine."  
  
  
*Sigh* End of Chapter 6. This took me FOREVER!!!! So go easy on the flames please. Next time will be great too. 


End file.
